


What was lost, found again

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Erwin sister, F/M, Female Erwin Smith, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: There is not much known about Erwins family, but the current war they fight on Liberio reveals what happened to the rest of Erwin Smith's family after the death of his father. But if his family are citizen of the enemy will they be vile against the habitants of Paradis? Will anyone recognize them?Follow this story to see what might have happened to Erwins mother, if he had siblings and what the remaining characters think of them or if they knew them.Attention this story starts with chapter 103 and 104. There are spoilers in this story, but I won't follow the actual storyline after those chapters. This story includes in a way a female Erwin version. It is centered around that character, who is introduced in the first chapter and Levi.Pairing: female x Levi(femErwin x Levi)





	What was lost, found again

\- 1 - 

**Friend or Foe?**   


  


    The air is filled with the thick stench of blood, sweat and excrements paired with the dust, that crunches between her gritted teeth. They were told to hide inside. They were told its safe, when they don't get engaged in the fights. The civilians. No one really cared for them no matter if they are Marleyans or Eldian. The normal civilans are just in the way in the war anyway and everyone, who didn't wanted to give up their home is most likely doomed to die. 

This war is different from other wars she learned about in history books. A war between titans is so much more dangerous, than being the only ones with titans. Besides the citizens of Paradis seem to be very determined. 

"Well no wonder they are."

Of course she knows about them and not only what they have been told. She tried her best during the lessons she holds to not be judging and leave it up to her pupils to build their own opinion about the situation they life in. 

  


    The dust crunches between her teeth again as she grits them angrily. The titan right there, just destroyed a building where a couple of children she teaches had their home and from the pile of concrete, there can't be anyone left alive. 

"This bloody pile of shit just strides off. He didn't had to kill them."

She turned red in her face already and was slightly shaking from the anger she feels, but her little brother holds her back by her arm. 

"Stay my child. He won't come back."

"No mom. He is striding over to grandpa George's house! We have to do something and if we just warn him. If we run we are faster."

The young woman, who isn't a child anymore despite her mother calling her like that, can clearly see that her mother is considering something by the way she furrows her brows, which makes her wrinkles even deeper than they normally are. With strong brown eyes she looks at her child. 

"You stay here and protect your brother. I go and warn grandpa. Don't move unless a titan threatens your lives."

There was no room to argue by the pressure those old hands cause on the woman's shoulders. She just nods her head, making her blonde locks to fall to the front. Her blue eyes water a bit as she watches her mother walk out on the cluttered streets. 

"I'm scarred sis."

"Be strong. If needed we fight. You still got your knives?"

The boy with the brown locks nodded and earned a smile from his big sister. 

  


    Eren walks through the streets and doesn't really care of what or who he destroys until Mikasa comes into play. The air is thick and tense as the survey corps launches their attacks. A few could escape the building, that blew up just seconds ago. Screams of pain hall through the air from those who aren't dead right away, but there was nothing the handful of survives could have done in that moment. One of them loses it and screams and cries heartbreaking, while he pisses his pants out of fear. They had to leave the man behind, because they weren't able to move him as frightened as he was.

"Hurry. Over there, the shop we can hide in there."

A man whispers as they hushed over the streets in hope to not get discovered and killed, but one figure seperate themselves from the group. Dressed in dark brown and with a black uniform coat, the figure is barely recognizable and if would be mistaken for a Marley soldier. It is the jacket of her stepfather, who served as a soldier in this war, but died not too long ago. It has left the family consisting of her mother, her little brother and her grandfather, with a deep grudge against the war, against marleyans and eldians. The blonde woman dressed in dark colors to hide in the shadows, trained her whole life already in secret, preparing herself for the day, a chance, to escape and get back to the place she used to live in. She decided that today was the day to make a change in her life. 

She hides in the darkness of a small alley to watch the two soldiers who are about to pass by her. Silently like a cat, she seals up to her prey and skillfully takes out the first soldier by stabbing her knife in the man's neck to leave him bleeding out on the floor. She turns to the second soldier, who can't ready his gun in time to stop her from jamming her knife in his shoulder, before she slices his throat open. Blood covered she dodges in a nearby building again, leaving the bodies just in sight so that others find them and start to fear their enemies. 

She watches with wide eyes how the titan before her fights with the war hammer until she hears the screams. 

"It's the Ackerman!"

The woman doesn't perceive any of the actions happening around her. For sure she gets covered in dust as she crouches down dead silent beside a lifeless body. This body is smashed in its lower half and blood mingles with the sandy street. The long hair is crusty from the mixture of blood, sweat and dirt and her eyes stare dull into the sky. 

"Mooooommm."

A boys scream echoes over the battle sounds as he storms towards the dead woman on the ground and the other one kneeling besides her. The blue eyes of the blonde stare deadly at the titan, that came from this direction and who was responsible for her mother's death. She craves for his death now, but before she can react a short dark haired man appears in front of her and her brother, who is just sobbing on the remains of their mother. 

"You should move or you share that fate."

His voice is deep, but with honest concern and there was a sad glint in his eyes, but she doesn't notice that right away. She only stares him down and as the man raises his head and tears his eyes off of the violated body he freezes. 

"Who... Who are you?"

There was no time for her to answer as a bang rattles through the street and Erens titan comes stumbling towards them again. Withing seconds she is on her feet and tries desperately to tear her little brother away from the dead body. 

"Come. She is dead. Please come with me. Brother!"

She can't save his life. As she gets dragged into the shadows, she witnesses how her little brother gets stomped by the titan and his body mixed up with the body of her mother. There wasn't even a sound the boy could make before his life ended way earlier than it should have. The blonde doesn't budge, she doesn't scream, she doesn't cry, her eyes are filled with hatred towards the titan and the whole war. She shrugs off Levi's hand, who had saved her life, and straightens her back, before turning to him. There was a oh so familiar gleam in her eyes as she looks at him. 

"I am Lucille and I need your help. If we manage to cause more fear by killing of soldiers, then this fight could end way earlier than we think."

Levi needs a moment, before he fully realizes what she said. 

"Wait do you suggest killing your own people?"

"They are not my people. I am none of them. I am none of yours. I am me and I want this war to end."

She was way too similar to Erwin for him to decline her wish. 

"Before we go. Do you know a Erwin Smith?"

There is no hint in her eyes if she knows him or not, but something deep inside of him tells him, that there is a chance, that she is a relative of him. These eyes, such blonde hair and that look, besides such magnificent eyebrows. There is only one he has met who looked like that and he can feel his heart accelerate. 

"No... Why?"

She speaks slowly and musters his face now more than before. However Levi just shakes his head and looks away. 

"Never mind. I am Levi."

"The Ackerman. I know. Let us go. And just call me Lucy."

She doesn't wait for any other reaction of Levi and rushes off to the next street only to stop in place watching the scene, that seems to pass by in slow motion. In front of her eyes are Gabi, Falco, Pieck and the commander threatened by a Paradis soldier as she can tell from the uniform he is wearing. Once Levi catches up to her, still wondering why she is so focused and not even mourning one bit over her lost family, he almost bumps into her back as she didn't moved one single muscle. He rounds her a bit pissed and follows her widened eyes. 

"We have other buisness to do. No one died yet."

Of course time didn't stopped and Gabi and Falco escaped with Pieck, but it's hard for Lucy to tear herself away from them. 

"Right."

She mutters and turns to the left. They discover a handful of more soldiers and eliminate them just like they planned, but not long after they hear a buzzing in the sky. 

"Finally. Lucille what do you plan on doing now?"

Lucille watches the zeppelin coming with wide eyes. 

"When?... "

She turns her head an a slight panic creeps up her spine. She doesn't care for the soldiers or titans, there are just a few that she can't let go that easily. Levi gently takes her hand and points with his head towards the zeppelin. 

"Come with us."

She hesitates, but finally nods her head in agreement and they start to head off towards the airship. Commands are heard left and right as they arrange themselves to protect this ship. A few of the Paradis soldier manage to get in the ship, but from where Levi and she are standing, they can see Gabi running out with a rifle in her hand. 

"Gabi no!!"

As fast as she can she runs over to her and grabs another rifle, that a dead soldier was still holding. Of course does the brown haired woman think, that she and Gabi are a threat to them and readies herself for a counterattack, when Falco comes running out of the building and shoves Gabi aside as soon as the woman shoots. The bullet doesn't hit his target, but it hits the boy deadly in the chest and he falls to the ground. Gabi is planted on the ground and can't move a muscle as she stares at Falco with wide eyes. Lucy rushes quickly to Falcons side, while the woman who shot them stays put a few feet away from them a tiny bit shocked, that she actually hit a child. 

"Falco, falco!"

The blonde woman crouches down beside him and takes him softly in is arms. 

"L-Lucy? I... I.. I am sorry. Save them."

His eyes fill with tears as he clutches the woman's hand. 

"Of course. It's over now Falco, you can rest and have peace now."

Luckily he smiles at this thought and he closes his eyes slowly as he breathes out one last time, before his body goes limp. She stays there a few more moments and doesn't even notice, that Levi was approaching the woman, who shot the boy. What she notices is a movement close by. It is the movement of Gabon, who stands up as well and with a stream of tears on her face she points the gun at Levi's back. 

  


**BANG!**  

  


The shot rattles through the air, but a deafening silence follows it as all watch with an open mouth. Before Gabi was able to shoot Levi, Lucy had readied her gun to stop her. She was calmly breathing and still holding her rifle in her hands without shaking at all. Levi had swirled around and is now slowly walking over to her. The young girl lies with wide open eyes on the ground, bleeding from the small red dot on her head onto the floor. Softly Levi puts his hand on Lucy's and moves the gun down. 

"Come now."

He knows he doesn't need to say more than that, it just surprises him how indifferent she is towards the whole situation. It is unusual for a civilian to be this calm about the death of their family and the killing of countless soldiers and now a child. He would have thought, that a woman, who is not a fighter would act differently, but apparently he was wrong. No matter how he looks at it, she just simply reminds him all the time of the former commander Erwin Smith and he can't help himself to think that she is hiding something from them. Despite all this, she has shown, that she is no threat to them and so he takes her towards the zeppelin again. 

"No wait! I take Mr. Brown and Zeke with me."

Now she earns a deadly glare from Levi, but she doesn't shrugs away and returns a hard look to him. 

"They just did what they had to in this fight, but it is lost. Please. They need us to show them the better way. I will explain all later. Trust me Levi."

These last words stick with him and hit him right in the bit of heart that he got left in himself and he can't deny her plea. It is not the same feeling he had felt towards Erwin whenever he ordered something or asked him to put all of his trust into him, but it was something very similar to it. 

"Hurry up and get Reiner. I find Zeke."

Luckily no one else hears this talk, because almost everyone is gathered inside the ship already except for the two of them. 

  


    "What are they doing? Why is Levi going away again?"

"We can't wait for too long commander. If needed... "

"Forget it. I won't depart before Levi isn't here!"

Oh yes commander Zoë can look very very threatening and she shuts Armin up with one glare. They watch how Levi dissappears and how the blonde woman walks over to Reiner's knocked out titan. They see her hitting the still huge titan, which looks oddly funny, but the titan reacts to her and strangely enough she manages to free Reiner from it, who is now leaned on her and stumbling his way towards the airship again. Levi appears as well and all suck the air in who watches this scene. Zeke is walking with him as if it is the most natural thing for him to do. 

Eren is too tired to react to this at all, but Mikasa rushes down ready to leach out at them. 

There was a heated conversation from what Hanji and Armin could see and shortly after all of them are inside the ship. Hanji just looks at them briefly with a raised eye brown, but soon has to get back to order their next move. 

"We got all. Off we go back home!"

  


    Now all the attention is on Lucy and the two intruder, who are sitting in one corner with Levi acting slightly as a shield. 

"So I think I haven't seen you before or at least not as a female. What is your name?"

Lucy stands up and straightens her back. She looks at Hanji with a very self confident look in her sky blue eyes. 

"I am Lucille Smith. Eldian and Marley, sister of Erwin Smith."

With this she manages to leave everyone speechless and just staring at her. Even Levi turned around shocked from the conformation of his thoughts. A funny feeling, that he can't really say what it is runs through him at that moment and he can feel his mood lighten up rapidly. 

"W-Well Lucille Smith. I am thrilled to meet you. I am commander Hanji Zoë and you have to make a few explanations."

"Of course. I can imagine that you all knew my brother and wonder now what I am doing here and why Zeke and Reiner are with me. I will explain it to you."


End file.
